


Ride the Bull

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Jesse McCree Has a Big Dick, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Gabe finds out just how big Jesse is under the belt, and wants to ride him.





	Ride the Bull

**Author's Note:**

> I was replaying DA:I and when i got to the part Bull says "you wanna ride the bull" i thought that was something McCree would say. Enjoy!

When training runs for longer, or Gabriel’s body is too sweaty to walk all the way to his room to freshen up, he settles to share the showers with his agents. Even if they all look comfortable walking around naked, Gabriel makes sure to keep his gaze at eye level with the other guys, giving them privacy even when they talk face to face. Some don’t seem to mind this; the closer teammates slap each other on their butts and comment on their parts. Still, Gabe doesn’t think he’s close enough to any of them—and that would be inappropriate coming from their commander.  


He has managed to keep that private part of their agents secret. He’s in the bathroom for a fast wash like them, and that’s it. He doesn’t look, nor wants to. That is until one morning, he’s talking to McCree about the upcoming basketball finals they've been following. Both have towels wrapped around their waists until agent Taylor comes, and quickly unravels McCree’s towel as a prank. The white cloth moving below Jesse’s waist calls Gabriel’s attention before he can stop himself. When McCree’s exposed, Reyes’ eyes widen to the surprisingly large cock on McCree’s groin.  


Gabriel looks away before Jesse, who’s laughing at the stunt, catches him looking. A flush spreads over Gabriel’s cheeks and he bites his own tongue. The member was big and fat even in his soften state; Gabriel can’t help wondering how it looks when it stands in all its glory. Now he knows why McCree is so calm during the ordeal, he has nothing to hide or be ashamed off.  


The memory stays fresh even after a busy and tiring day. Gabriel falls on his bed, with the image clear in his mind, and leaves it to his own imagination when he pictures McCree’s cock hardening, fat and stretching all it can. Gabriel chews on his lip with a soft moan when his own cock presses against his tight pants, looking for a way out.  


Gabe can’t remember ever wanting to get his hands and mouth on someone this badly. McCree is an attractive man; he can admit that. He’s intelligent, one of his best agents, funny, and other qualities that make him desirable. But Gabriel can’t afford to think about any of his agents like that. Less about their fat cock stretching his hole, and burning from inside out.  


Yet, that doesn’t stop him from pulling his cock from his pants and stroking himself. That doesn’t stop him from imagining his mouth around Jesse’s fat cock, tasting the salty leak over his head and swallowing it all. He doesn’t stop himself from dreaming about McCree spreading him open, molding the walls inside of Gabriel to his shape, make him his, for only him to fit. He comes with a gasp from how sudden and wrecking it feels.  


When he showers and goes to bed, he tells himself he will forget about it.

 

* * *

  
What Gabriel told himself a month ago was a lie. He continues to think about Jesse, about his figure lying on the bed while Gabriel rides him until the sun peaks at the horizon. He steals glances at the agent when they shower, and quickly releases his lust with his own hand, thinking about the water rolling down Jesse’s sun-kissed skin.  


He tells himself again and again, he has to forget about it. McCree has no interest in him, he hasn’t even caught him looking. He promises himself tonight will be the last night he takes the memory to bed, and leave it there.  


To his surprise, McCree’s in his room, waiting on the edge of his bed.  


“Something wrong?” Reyes asks, concerned about an issue that might be troubling McCree as he tries not to let lust play with his imagination.  


“Nothin’ serious, jefe,” McCree responds as he stands. “Just thought I’d come and talk to ya ‘bout somethin’, get it out of the way.”  


Anxiety runs through Gabriel. Jesse must’ve noticed him staring; he’s uncomfortable and wants him to stop. Though if that is the case, why would he wait until now, at night, to tell him? In Reyes’ room?  


“I’ve noticed how you’ve looked at me, commander.”  


Gabriel raises an eyebrow, plays stupid, “What do you mean?”  


“I get it, ya saw me,” McCree uses his hand to point at himself, specifically at his groin, “Now yer curious, and want to ride the bull.”  


Gabriel scoffs, “I don’t know what makes you say that.”  


“Ya were surprised when ya saw it, I noticed. It happens.”  


“And?”  


“C’mon, ya look whenever ya can, n’I know I’m the only one you’ve looked at. There’s also the shorts you’ve been wearin’ on our Saturday runs.”  


“The sweats I had were old,” Gabriel excuses. It’s partly true; they were torn, he bought new running gear. They happen to be tight shorts to show off the ass he has gotten compliments with. If Jesse has noticed, he wonders if his gaze remains on Gabriel when he falls behind, or was it Gabriel imagining it.  


“Sure, what about the cologne you’ve been wearing more recently? The one I told ya I like.”  


Gabriel shrugs as he crosses his arms, “I prefer to smell nice than sweat.”  


“You wore it for our steak out, when it was just the two of us,” McCree smirks.  


“Better than the smell of cigar you always carry.”  


The cowboy chuckles, “Fair enough. What about that time ya were “in a hurry”,” McCree uses air quotes to state his case, “while I was talkin' to Rainer in the middle of a hallway, n'ya brushed your butt against me to pass.”  


Gabriel frowns at him, “ _I_ was in a hurry, and you two crowded the space.”  


“Uh-huh, look darlin’, I’m here, and I’m offerin’. It’s all yers for tonight to play with.”  


“Jesse—”  


“Don’t give me that shit about bein’ my commander,” Jesse steps closer, causing Gabriel’s breath to hitch when they’re an inch away. “Ya once told me there are no tittles in this room when I came to ya with a problem.”  


_Shit_ , Gabriel thinks. “That was for a problem,” Gabriel insists, wondering why the hell he continues when the offer is right there. One night with Jesse, no strings attached, and no trouble.  


“Seems t’me you have a problem, jefe,” McCree, with the confidence of a king, lifts his hand to touch Gabriel’s chin. “Let me take care of it.”  


The green light flashes bright; it’s safe. Gabriel swallows and his eyes look everywhere but Jesse’s face. He’s frozen in place, even if every muscle and nerve in his body tell him to pounce on McCree.  


The cowboy rolls his eyes with a scoff and grabs Gabe’s hand to guide towards his cock, the vein of Gabriel’s desire, which is starting to harden. “Don’t think ya don’t drive me crazy with those shorts. Even before that I had fantasies ‘bout ya, dollface. I want that ass on me as much as ya want this cock in ya.”  


Gabriel attacks. His lips fall on McCree’s neck as he begins to kiss it. McCree’s Adam’s apple bobs with laughter, “Don’t be shy to do this right, c’mere.” McCree tilts his head and kisses Gabriel on the lips. Gabriel’s eyes open as his lips part for McCree to dive his tongue in. His heart beats two times before Gabriel lets himself be led by the cowboy’s mouth.  


Is long, sweet, and soft. The opposite of what Gabriel expected to get. He moans to the thought of having kisses like this while Jesse rips him open.  


“God, it’s better than I thought,” Jesse murmurs against Gabriel’s lips.  


“Yeah,” Gabriel responds, mind hazy and senses weak before they continue the kiss.

 

* * *

  
“Do you have any toys?” McCree asks, settled between Gabriel’s thighs, both naked and breathing heavily after another make out session while their hands explored their bodies.  


“Under the nightstand,” Gabriel doesn’t know why Jesse wants them, but he still answers, willing to do and give anything McCree wants.  


The cowboy pulls a black box under the nightstand, where all the necessities and extras are hidden. He searches through and pulls out the lube, a condom and on of Gabriel’s toys: a dark blue dildo. “I wanna take it slow, darlin’. It isn’t every night I get to spend it with the most gorgeous and fine man I know.”  


Gabriel’s face heats up and tries to look away, but McCree’s dark gaze and wicked smile keep him locked. “I’ll use this in ya first, get ya nice and loose enough to take me with less trouble.”  


Gabriel can’t help the whine that comes from his throat, “Just fuck me.”  


Jesse chuckles and rubs Gabriel’s left inner thigh, “I’ll get to that tonight, don’t worry. But I wanna make sure ya aren’t in any pain, angel. Trust me, it’ll be worth it. But first, sit on my face.”  


Gabriel looks at McCree, and realize he’s serious when the agent lies by his side. Before Gabriel can go too far, McCree kisses him deeply, until Gabriel’s out of reach. The commander saddles McCree’s face gladly, as long as it keeps him quiet and his tongue busy with something else.  


McCree’s arms quickly wrap around Gabriel’s thighs, trapping him so he doesn’t run. And his tongue brushes over his hole once, then twice, and continues. It looks like he’s just going to ignore the hole completely. Gabriel becomes eager, his nails bite on Jesse’s stomach to urge him. All it gets him is a laugh from the cowboy and more space between each lick.  


Finally, the tongue pokes and circles his hole. Gabriel gasps and relaxes on top of Jesse, letting him do the work while he enjoys it all. McCree’s tongue is magic; it slithers the right way, and pokes at the perfect spot. Jesse eats him like it’ll be his final meal, and he’s condemned to die for the sins he makes with his tongue.  


In minutes, Jesse’s controlling Gabriel with each move on his tongue. The commander curves his back as he moans to the ceiling. His head lolls, his mouth remains open, seeing no point in trying to keep it shut with every moan that comes out. His eyes close in the pleasure, and when he blinks the lids only open halfway. It isn’t until Jesse’s tongue goes deeper that they snap open.  


 

* * *

  
Gabriel’s on his stomach next, with two fingers inside of him, slicked with lube. McCree curls and turns them, playing with Gabriel as much as he wants, and thinks necessary. Reyes believes he takes more than needed just to tease Gabriel. The commander squirms, his poor cock trapped between his stomach and mattress, twitching and leaking pre cum.  


“Yer gorgeous, Reyes, have I told ya that?”  


“Don’t think so,” Gabriel says sarcastically through clenched teeth.  


“Well I’m gun’ say it until the day I die, which’ll probably be suffocating between your thighs.”  


“McCree—” Gabriel gasp when McCree introduces a third finger and sharply curls them together.

 

* * *

  
  
Gabriel’s on his knees, easing back into the dark blue dildo set on the bed, while Jesse holds it at the base. He whistles when Gabriel takes it all, and slowly pulls up, giving the agent a good show. “What a beauty.”  


Gabriel lowers his head; his cheeks and chest flushed. His cock remains untouched and still leaking. At this rate, if Jesse keeps toying with him, he won’t make it to feel the real thing. “Jesse, please.”  


“Oh, beggin’ from the commander? Never thought I’d see the day.” This is what Jesse wanted, to push Gabriel to the edge, make him weep, tremble, beg for his cock and come before even getting the chance to have it inside of him.  


“Told ya, I want ya to take it easy, no pain.”  


Gabriel growls and lifts up his body before slamming it to the base of the dildo, “I think I’m loose enough, agent.”  


Jesse raises his hands in surrender, “Alright, alright, whatever ya say, sugar. Before we do, I want that pretty mouth around my cock, I bet ya do too.”  


The idea alone makes Gabriel lick his lips before they part in a gasp as Jesse pushes him off the toy. Jesse moves to sit, resting his back on the headboard, and pats the spot beside him. Gabriel understands what he wants, and crawls toward his lover, kneeling by his side. Jesse reaches to find and slip a finger inside of Gabe as the commander lowers his face to be closer to Jesse’s cock. He first grabs it, feeling the veins and tender skin against his calloused fingers. It’s better looking up close. If Gabriel hasn’t called a cock beautiful and tasty, this is the first time. It’s thick and the head is wet, probably from some pre he leaked while watching and playing with Reyes. His gut fills with warmth to the thought of getting Jesse like this.  


Gabriel moans when the dildo reenters through his abused hole, and Jesse starts thrusting it in and out. “Go on, show me how much ya want it.”  


Gabriel doesn’t wait for the second order. He presses his lips to the crown and pushes the cock inside slowly, aware Jesse is watching carefully. His eyes roll behind his lids. It tastes better than he imagined, and it feels bigger this way. Between the dildo in his hole, Jesse’s cock in his mouth and the realization it will be taken the toy’s place any minute is enough to make him come if he wasn't holding on. He wants to badly. But if he does, will Jesse leave? Reyes can be ready for a second round in a short amount of time. Hell, he doesn’t even have to get hard, he just wants to ride the bull already.  


“Sweetheart, sugar, honey, darlin’, angel, cupcake…” McCree mumbles pet names like a song, as his free hand pets Gabriel’s head. “Yer perfect.”  


With every name and praise, Gabriel does better. Every push of the dildo into him forces a moan around Jesse’s cock, making the cowboy tremble. Gabriel enjoys the moment, focuses more on Jesse than himself. He forgets his need, how his cock is weeping and twitching to come, and makes it about McCree for now. About getting him nice and slippery for when the time comes. 

 

* * *

  
“Take it easy, sweetheart,” Jesse says, his hand against Gabriel’s ass while he lies on his back, and the commander hovers over his cock. “Ya can stop if ya want to even after we start.”  


Reyes only nods as he takes a quick breather and starts lowering himself. Jesse’s hand remains on one of his cheeks, keeping him from slamming into him, while the other holds his own cock to keep it in line with Gabriel’s pucker. The condom remains wrapped and forgotten at the edge of the bed after Gabriel asked for it. He wants nothing between him and Jesse, even if it’s the thinnest type he owns.  


When Gabriel feels the tip, Jesse stops him just so he can rub the head against his hole. The cowboy chuckles lightly when Gabriel frowns at him over his shoulder. “Just teasin’,” Jesse says and does it a few more times before loosening up his hand, allowing Gabriel to continue.  


The head slips in first, and Jesse places the breaks again. He jerks his hips lightly, testing the stretch along with another tease. The tip alone is doing things to Gabe. His stomach coils with desire. His chest trembles with the beat of his heart. And his thighs starts shake, wanting to sink lower, to sit completely on Jesse’s throne.  


“Steady,” McCree whispers as he watches in awe at Gabriel swallowing him. “Fuck, Gabe.”  


“Oh, _Dios [God]_ ,” Gabriel prays as a slight burn itches inside of him. He can feel the stretch around Jesse, bigger than the dildo. It’s delicious, it’s scorching, it’s a little painful, but he knows there’s pleasure underneath it.  


“Gabe,” Jesse cries. His commander feels amazingly tight, smooth and hot around him. All his fantasies shatter, not getting close to how good this feels. From now on, he has a memory to use, a memory to replay and feel all over again when he needs to. A ghost to feel when his bed is too lonely and cold.  


“Jesse,” Gabriel responds, already breathless.  


“Ready for the rest, darlin’?”  


Gabriel can’t form words at the moment, so he nods and continues to lower his body. Inch by inch, he reaches the base, completely sitting on Jesse’s groin, with a moan of pain and pleasure escaping his gaping mouth. His eyes are blown, pitch black by lust. Jesse is almost in the same state; eyes dark, teeth clenched with desire to bite into Gabriel’s skin, and fingers pinned to the commander’s hips, leaving a different kind of mark.  


“Move when yer ready,” Jesse says, as calmly as he can. He wants to move Gabriel, push him up and down, use him like a puppet and come in his tight hole. But he contains himself. He’s aware he said he was Gabe’s for tonight, but he’s hoping for more. He wants this for many more nights, and days, to have Gabriel as his lover. Let him play with his cock until he drools and crumbles on it.  


Gabriel feels he’s ready. The burns cease, and now there’s only the need for more. He lifts himself, slowly, hoping Jesse’s enjoying the view of his stretched rim releasing his cock, just before he drops back down.  


“God, I love yer body, Reyes,” Jesse compliments, caressing his hand up Gabriel’s spine. “I want to bite every inch of it. Adore it ‘til mornin’. Fuck, yer takin’ my breath away.”  


Gabriel sways his hips; his round cheeks rolling back and forth as he takes Jesse on the ride. Then he starts bouncing on him with the help of Jesse’s hands back on his hips. Gabriel’s mind is spiraling, not having a clue of what to do but ride Jesse until both come. Now that he has the agent where he wants him, he’s not ready to stop. He wants to continue until the next day comes. Wants to do nothing but wrap his mouth around Jesse’s cock, get it hard again even if it takes an hour, and go on another ride.  


The pleasure thunders in his body. He shivers and cries out for more. His skin is covered in a layer of sweat, and he can taste his own salt when he licks his lips. His cock jerks, leaking more and more pre. Gabriel feels it heavy, ready to explode as he thinks ‘not yet’.  


But his body disobeys him, and listens to Jesse as his cock continues to slip in and out of him. When Gabriel falls on the right spot, he’s done for. It only takes a few more bounces before he’s coming. A white line spilling into the air and falling on Jesse’s thigh. The cowboy jerks to the feel, and laughs weakly as his own orgasm starts to conquer him. “Just a bit more, please don’t stop, for the love of God,” he urges Gabriel to go on, and the man listens. He gives him a ride he’ll never forget. It’s a dance more than sex. Gabriel sways his hips hypnotically, sending Jesse high to the clouds. Then he lifts up and comes down, almost slamming, and shimmies his hips before doing it again.  


His thighs shake as they grow weak, but he still wants to go on. He wants Jesse to spill it all inside of him. When the grip on his hips tightens, Gabriel knows it won’t be long. “Gabriel!” Jesse cries and keeps Gabe in place, not allowing him time to get off for another slam. “Fuck… oh, fuck…”  


“Jess…” Gabriel trails off, throat soar and mouth dry.  


McCree pushes Gabriel off his cock to see the results. He catches the milky drip out of his hole, and another line spurs out of his cock, not empty yet. “That’s beautiful.” Jesse dips a finger inside, pushing more to drip down into his own crotch.  


“McCree,” Gabriel starts, but doesn’t know where to go.  


“Lie down, let me clean ya up,” Jesse moves his legs from under Gabriel and the commander listens as he lies on his stomach. McCree retreats to the bathroom and washes himself quickly before bringing a wet towel for Gabriel. He takes care of him, even gets him water and makes sure the commander isn’t in any pain.  


“Did you like it?” Jesse asks from the foot of the bed.  


“I loved it,” Gabriel corrects, still in a hazy state.  


McCree laughs, “Good. Me too. I know I’m not gun’ be able to get enough of ya.”  


Gabriel blinks a few times, holds his breath and says, “Then don’t.”  


There’s silence in the room, too thick to handle. Gabriel wonders if he said the wrong thing until Jesse speaks, “Ya sayin’ ya want this again?”  


Gabriel swallows, “If you want it.”  


“Hell, I do. Yes, Gabriel,” Jesse crawls over Gabriel and when the commander looks over his shoulder, his lips clash with Jesse’s. “I want ya so bad,” Jesse confesses.  


“I want you,” Gabriel adds, not knowing how true this was until now.  


“Good.” 

Gabriel gasps when something cold and slimy enters his still lose hole. 

“Keep that until I wake up.”  


 

* * *

  
Gabriel wakes up to a warmth breath heavily brushing his neck, and Jesse already inside of him, big and fat, making sure Gabriel is still shaped like him inside, and keeping it that way. Reminding the commander's body who it belongs to. His figure is sweaty against Gabriel’s back, which he curves up when Jesse thrusts in deeper and remains inside a few seconds before pulling out and coming back in.  


“Mornin’ beautiful,” Jesse says before kissing his lover. “This is how I wanna wake ya up every mornin’ from now on.” Jesse almost growls possessively. He wants Gabriel to walk funny all morning, leave his come inside the commander and his smell all over him. People will wonder who has done this to the war hero, and McCree will smile under his hat knowing it will continue after the day is over.  


So far, it has been the best morning Gabe has woken up to, and when he imagines the many more to come, he can’t help but scream Jesse’s name and come over the sheets.


End file.
